


Cozy nights and fluttering hearts

by iloveyouminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouminari/pseuds/iloveyouminari
Summary: It still makes Momo's heart flutter, holding Mina so close like this, embracing her in a cozy spring's night, hearing her soft sighs.





	Cozy nights and fluttering hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling super soft last night and came up with this hahahah   
> It's just a short fluffy one shot to show you all (but mostly myself) that I can write stuff that isn't smut lol  
> Hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment if you do!!
> 
> Also, I've a new au coming up hopefully by the end of this week, so stay tuned!!!

It still makes Momo's heart flutter, holding Mina so close like this, embracing her in a cozy spring's night, hearing her soft sighs.   
It makes her heart flutter just like the first time Momo realized she had feelings for Mina, in that almost empty parking lot of their dance academy.   
_ "Do you need a ride home?" _ Momo asked, and to that Mina gave her one of the brightest smiles she'd ever seen. Her heart fluttered for Mina for the first time then, and many more times during that ride, where they talked the whole way home, a comfortable feeling settling between the two. It fluttered even more when they reached Mina's apartment, and the girl gave Momo a kiss on the cheek.   
Momo smiled for three days straight thinking about that kiss, and on the fourth day, with her heart pounding off her chest, she asked Mina out.   
Momo's pretty sure her heart skipped a beat or two when she went to pick Mina up, seeing that girl so magically gorgeous, dressed up in her best clothes to go out with Momo, and by the end of that date, Momo's heart stopped beating completely as she gathered all the courage in the world and kissed Mina for the first time.   
From then on, her heart never stopped fluttering because of that girl. It still flutters every time she sees Mina all dressed up to go to events, or when she's in her work clothes, or casually strolling through the supermarket in old jeans and a t-shirt, or when Mina's completely naked, covered only by thin sheets, or Momo's own body.   
Momo will never forget the first time she saw Mina like that, bare and exposed, but confident and willing, sharing with Momo that intimate moment, the first of many others. Momo's heart fluttered with every touch, every sigh, every moan, every little part of Mina's body that she was discovering and learning to love.   
That fluttering heart of hers almost quit beating again when, in one of those cozy nights they'd spend in each other's arms, Mina grabbed her face, looked her dead in the eye and for the first time said   
_ "I love you so much." _   
Momo wasn't expecting that, and was actually hoping to be the first to say those words, but her heart fluttered and fluttered and fluttered, and she smiled so wide, kissed every bit of Mina's face and said it back   
_ "I love you too." _   
Mina's heart fluttered just as much.   
  
With time, fluttering hearts tend to get tired and lazy, and only show up during the big moments. That wasn't the case with their hearts, that's why three years later, in that same bed, in the same embrace, it was Momo's turn to grab Mina's face, look her dead in the eye and ask   
_ "Will you marry me?" _   
It was a surprise for Mina, whose heart fluttered, raced, almost ripped open her chest, all while that same bright smile Momo had fallen for made an appearance.   
_ "Yes." _ Mina said in a teary chuckle. Momo's own heart could almost be heard, and Mina kissed her all over.   
Momo doesn't know when was the time that her heart fluttered the most, if it was on their wedding day, when she first saw Mina as her bride and committed the rest of her life to her, or when after a long talk they decided to bring a new life to theirs, or when their first kid was born and she saw Mina holding that little baby in her arms, or maybe during one of those Sunday afternoons where Momo, Mina and their three kids cuddle up in the couch to watch movies together.   
Either way, it doesn't matter, her heart keeps on fluttering, so she hugs Mina a little tighter and kisses her forehead.


End file.
